love is Maddening
by kissedbynight
Summary: <html><head></head>here it is! the story i refussed to post until i had a beta! two hours later...so, anyways the full summery and normal jazz is in side, please read, or you might regret it!</html>
1. Chapter One: The English Soil

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland (2010), if I did, then I would be rich, and not needing to write this on a fan based web site. So it all belongs to my hero, one of my many role models, Tim Burton, and one of the world's biggest production companies, Disney. Give them a round off applause everyone, for a job well done. (_**Beta Add: and to Lewis Carroll for first writing the wonderful books.)**_

Title: Love is Maddening.

Summary: A year since Alice refused Hamish's proposal, and ventured out to sea; she was ready to come home, to her wonderland. But she has been caring a secret with her, and she is unsure if she should tell.

Every day he waits. He knows Alice is almost always late to every tea, but he is growing weary, and decides to act, or he might surrender to complete madness!

Besides, they have a riddle to solve, `Why is a raven like a writing desk`?

Rating: for the most part it will remain PG, or teen, but in the later chapters, near the very end of the story, it might change to +14A, so just be warned where this is going.

Author: Kissedbynight.

Beta reader: Ranguvar27, everyone must thank her, otherwise this story would not be on this site!

Pairings: Alice Kingsleigh and the Mad Hatter/ Tarrant Hightopp.

Chapter One: The English Soil

Alice POV:

Home was not on the shores of England, or in the proper society of London. Home was not down the gravel road that leads to the Kingsleigh estate, even though it was once. For twenty-one years, as a matter of fact.

No, in my home, time stood still, animals talked, cake would make you tall, and a clear liquid would make you shrink, and rabbits wore waist coats, and tea was not always drunk. It was my very own Wonderland.

"Alice, my dear girl, is your head in the clouds again."

I laughed, it seems like every day I am getting more of a reputation for that, just like the one I have back in London. Oh, Mother would scold me if she knew of this reputation went all the way to China and back!

Mother. I felt a pain run through my heart. What would she say if she knew I was in love with a mad man, and planned on running to him? I turned to face my business partner and mentor, my eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Mr. Ascot, do you think Mother will understand?"

His fatherly eyes looked at me, and he smiled gently, placing his hand on my arm in a fatherly gesture. "In order to answer that question, I would have to know what your mother will have to understand."

Averting my eyes from his, I looked to the sea, and watched the waves roll along the water. After a bit, I felt that their rhythm had calmed me enough so I could speak.

"It seems time has caught up to me, and I know it's time to stop running around, trying to finish what I started. I have to go back home, to where I belong."

Lord Ascot frowned at me in understanding. "I take it this home is not in London."

I laughed, shaking my head. "No, it's nowhere close to London I'm afraid."

"Why do you wish to leave dear one?" he asked, his eyes full of concern for my well-being. I paused in surprise, having never actually contemplated my reasons for wanting to return to where I truly belonged. Why _did_ I want to leave? Was I willing to put my heart on the line for a man, who may not return my feelings for him? Was I willing to fight against the unknown dangers of Underland? Could I risk everything for a Mad Man? I straightened up in determination, my head held high.

Yes, I could do all those things and more if I had to! "Well you see, I made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

Lord Ascot smiled in understanding. "Aah, I see, and does this promise that you made have anything to do about a hatter?"

I felt my mouth go dry, and my heart went frantic, beating faster than normal."H…How do you know of him?" I stammered a blush on my face. Lord Ascot chuckled, pointing his finger at me.

"Alice, you have a bad habit of talking in your sleep."

My checks were burning as I answered him in a voice that I prayed wouldn't quaver. "Well, then to answer your question, yes this promise has everything to do with the Hatter."

Once again Lord Ascot looked at me, "Alice, I know that look." I looked at him in confusion.

"Look, what look?"

He smiled. "I can see it in your eyes, it's the very look that your father used to give your mother, and you love this hatter, don't you?" I blushed, and then nodded.

"Yes, I do. He's like no one else I have ever met."

"Then Alice, I can now safely answer your question."

"And..."

He took my hands in his, gazing softly at me, and spoke in a comforting voice. "Your mother will understand, and your father would be so proud of you."

His words sank in, and hot tears ran down my face. This man has been my business partner, friend, and fatherly figure, and at one point, he could have been my father in-law. I embraced him in a bear hug.

"Mr. Ascot, it seems this might be my last time in London, so from this day forward, you are the sole owner of this company." He beamed at me, slightly surprised, but answered in a pleased tone.

"Why, thank you Alice."

"That's not all, but I fear you might think I have gone completely bonkers when I tell you the rest."

Lord Ascot gave me a reassuring smile. "Well, like your father always said, all the best people are."

I grasped his hands in mine, staring at him in complete seriousness. "You must promise to believe that this story is true."

After all, I can't just leave without telling at least one person where I have gone to. A sense of relief runs through me at Lord Ascot's firm reply. "Alice, after the success of China, I will never doubt your word."

I grin madly, just like the person who is constantly on my mind. "I will keep you to that, any way's this story begins..."

Mad Hatter/ Tarrant Hightopp's POV

Tea. Tea has always brought comfort, especially after Alice left. Left, gone, disappeared, vanished, missing, forgot, unknown, vamoosed. I knew my Alice has forgotten me, and it makes the pain so much worse knowing that. I knew she would forget. She always does it seems. I won't let her forget, not again, I can't lose her, not a third time.

10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1

Shoving open the doors of Marmoreal, I looked around, trying to pin point the White Queen. I spotted her heading towards me from her private chambers, a smile on her face.

"Tarrant, how are you this lovely day?"

I sighed, and my eyes flashed a pale blue. "Not well I fear, it seems I've been pondering things that begin with `R` "

Mirana nods in understanding, well used to my strange habits. "And what are these `R` words?"

I frown, trying to remember the first word. I grin as it comes to me. "Run. Remember, Rescue, Return, Right, and Raven."

Mirana places her hand on my shoulder, gazing into my eyes, and I feel a bit uncomfortable. "Tarrant, have you been thinking of our Champion?"

I frowned, shaking my head. Alice is not an 'Our'. She's a 'My.' My Alice. "Nay, I've been thinking of my Alice."

Mirana gave me a small smile, "We have waited, like we said we would, but it seems we are in need of her once more."

I gaped at the White Queen in alarm, wondering what she meant. Alice is needed, why? She was not fighting anything, or anyone! I feel the anger wash over me, and Mirana steps back, shocked.

"Tarrant, your eyes are orange!"

I glared at her, a Scots burr beginning to creep into my voice. "Alice will nae fight!"

Mirana smiled at me. "That never even crossed my mind."

I blinked, feeling very confused. "Then why is she needed here?"

Mirana shrugged. "We must need someone to equal out the madness."

Before I could open my mouth to ask what she meant by that, Mirana continued. "Come Tarrant, we have much to do, and so little time!" She led me into the kitchens, and on one of the long tables I could see that she had laid out her ingredients for potion-making.

Hours passed, and the stench of the potions was over powering. At long last, Mirana turned to me.

"Tarrant, I do not know if she is home yet, but you must tell them you have traveled far, and _**must**_ speak with Alice! ` She handed me a pink vial of potion. " This will grant you a safe return to Underland. There is enough for all who drink it, if Alice does wish to return."

I placed the vial into my bag after binding it in an orange hankie. Mirana then handed me another vial, this one dark green and filled with a sludgy brown liquid. "And this is for your health, we don't know what it's like up there, and this, will cure any illness."

I took it, grimacing at the way it looked. It was a nasty looking pasty sludge, but I wasn't about to complain.

Mirana smiled at me. "Now Tarrant, are you ready to leave?"

"Aye, I am."

I held the purple vial up to my lips, thinking of Alice's home, and what it would be like to see her once more after all this time! Oh what a thought! Before I could drink, Mirana pressed something into my hand. It was a small, hand-held looking glass.

"Take this with you, if there is anything that you wish to inform me of, then simply look into the glass and speak my name."

I placed the glass in my bag and smiled at my Queen and friend. "Thank you for everything." I suddenly grinned madly. I won't be late for tea!" I uncorked the vial of transport potion and gulped down the contents.

The purple liquid flowed over my tongue. I cannot say it tasted sweet, nor did it taste bitter. Instead, it was almost as if it were stained water, but with a strange yet wonderful taste to it!

I opened my eyes upon a strange sight. Alice had never told me how frantically busy London was! Worse, I had no idea how to find her home. I finally spotted someone that I thought could help. "Sir could you point-" The man gave me an odd look and hurried away, muttering something about 'mad man.' I frowned, and then brightened up as another man walked by.

"Sir-" This time, the man didn't even bother to acknowledge me. I clenched my fists, growling in frustration, my eyes a light orange.

How in Underland did Alice put up with this? No one talks to anyone, nor do they help those who may need it! I started off down the street, doing my best to avoid being run over by the carriages that raced along, their drivers shouting and cursing at each other.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Get out of the road you loon!"

Voices shouted, and argued with each other, and I thought to myself that London is far more crowded them my head will ever be! For a proper bunch, they are rather rude.

"Are you lost there, Sir?"

I turned to see a young red haired man, no older then Alice! At last, someone was willing to help me! I smiled at the man. "Yes, I am looking for Alice Kingsleigh."

The man's face went downcast, his eyes saddened."Well, she will be home by tomorrow evening."

I breathed audibly in relief. "Can you point me to her home?"

The young man nodded. "Well, I was just on my way there, I would love it if you where to accompany me there."

I beamed at him. "Why thank you-"

He extended a hand. "Lord Hamish Ascot."

I smiled, and then shook his hand a bit too enthusiastically. "Tarrant Hightopp, Hatter to the White Queen, and last surviving member of the Hightopp Clan."

_**A little sneak-peak: **__**please note this may or may not be in chapter two, as I may do some editing, just, it will still be part of the story, even if the line isn't.**_

_**"**__**I don't understand, this is impossible!"**_

"_**Do you dream of me often in this world Alice?"**_

"_**Tarrant! Hold your tongue; you should never think such naughty thoughts!"**_

_**"**__**Only if you think it."**_

_**And there it was. The gleam...**_


	2. Chapter two: Welcome home alice

_Disclaimer: was on the fist chapter so I will not repeat in any more chapters, understood?_

Title: Welcome Home, Alice.

Tarrant's POV

As we walked down the road, I couldn't help but notice that this young man Hamish- that was his name if I remember correctly- was an absolute bore! All he talked about was the high society he was raised in. I thought to myself that whoever reared him did a rather poor job of it. Why this man wouldn't last ten seconds in Underland, especially when ten seconds could easily change into ten hours or maybe even ten years, depending on how Time decided to behave. While I was pondering all this, Hamish addressed me in an inquisitive voice.

"Mr. Hightopp, just how do you know Alice?"

I grinned madly at him. "Oh, that is an easy question, I know that lad anywhere! She has traveled to my land two times, and has helped me-us, in so many ways!" She has helped me in ways I never dreamed were possible, I thought to myself. I prayed that she would be willing to return with me to our home. I was brought out of thoughts of Alice by Hamish's dry chuckle.

"That girl certainly does love to travel."

I gave him a glare, insulted by the statement. Girl? Alice is not a girl; she is a young woman, and she is thriving, and in man's world, no less, so it would seem! I held back a laugh. Man's world, what a joke. Everyone knows, no man could take care of hearth and home. We need women to keep us grounded and sane. Hamish must have sensed my anger, because he didn't say anymore to me until we arrived at an unbelievably large manse.

"Here we are!" I gave him a confused look, and he sighed. "This is the Kingsleigh Estate."

I gawped at it. Alice certainly lived in a grand house, with massive white columns on the front! But what stood out the most, was a sad looking tree, with a swing blowing in the wind. What fun Alice must have had on that swing, I wonder if she would swing on it, just to feel the wind in her hair; as if she were flying.

A tall, regal looking woman with greyish blond hair came out of the house, and right away I knew that she had to be Alice's mother. She walked over to Hamish, and they embraced.

"Helen, how lovely it is to see you again." Hamish kissed her cheek.

Helen smiled at him."Hamish, I wasn't expecting you tell later this afternoon."

He frowned, fearing a breach of etiquette. "Did I come at an inconvenient time?"

Helen shook her head, smiling. "Oh no Hamish, I was just about to take tea outside, would you care to join me?" Her eyes traveled over to me, and she blushed in slight embarrassment. "Oh my, how rude of me, I'm Helen Kingsleigh, and you are?"

I took her hand in a courtly gesture, bowing at the waist and placing a gentlemanly kiss to her knuckles. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kingsleigh; I am Tarrant Hightopp, Royal Hatter to the white queen!"

Helen frowned at me, and I could practically see the wheels in her head turning. "That sounds oddly familiar. Mr. Hightopp, would you care to join Hamish and me for tea?"

I smiled, bowing. "I would love to join you, if you don't mind."

Helen grinned at me. "The more the merrier!"

Hamish's POV

Why this man must be mad! The way he is dressed should turn everyone's noses, it is simply repulsive. But what was worse than anything, I felt strangely jealous of this man, certain that he had something I could never have- a friendship with Alice. I fell into step next to him, looking sideways at this odd man.

"Tarrant, how did you and Alice meet?"

Tarrant looked thoughtful. "What time are you asking about, because she has visited more than once you know?" I pause, surprised. I actually hadn't known that.

"The first time." We've reached the tea table by now, and Helen smiles as Tarrant escorts her to her seat and then sits, taking a sip of his tea.

Helen grins at him eagerly. "Oh, do tell me what my daughter has done!"

I watched as the Hatter placed his cup down and leaned back in his chair, his voice soft with remembrance.

"She was only a wee little tyke then, but had bundles of muchness! She found Mally, and Thackery and myself sitting at our tea table, and we must have talked for hours! Oh those were splendid times!" As he talked, Tarrant's eyes went from their normal green to a light purple.

I had to blink my eyes a few times; did this man's eyes just change color? Or am I simply going mad? I turned to look to Helen, she returned my gaze, and then a huge smile formed at her lips. She lifted her teacup and pointed it triumphantly at Tarrant.

"I was right Tarrant, I do know you. You are the Mad Hatter my daughter speaks of."

I gaped at the madman before me in shock, a distant memory tugging at the corner of my brain. The Mad Hatter, why I haven't heard that name in ages. I thought Alice had nearly had a very vivid dream, but to see one of her characters in London was; well there are no words to describe it. I felt rather mad myself. Tarrant beamed.

"Alice has told you of me?"

Helen nodded, smiling. "You and all her adventures in wonderland."

Tarrant chuckled fondly. "Wonderland, she still calls it that?" Helen nods.

"Tarrant, when was the last time she was there?" I ask, curious.

Tarrant grins. "Well it would be, well for Upperland, it would be, about," He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a watch, "364 days, 23 hours, 12 minutes, and 23 seconds, 24 seconds."

Helen and I gawp at him. There is no way he could have it pin pointed to the very second, that's impossible! Before either of us can say anything, Helen peers down the drive.

"Who's coming down the drive?"

Both Tarrant and I turn to see who was coming down the road.

"Alice." Tarrant breathed her name, as if a whisper.

Alice's POV

"That is a wonderful tale Alice."

"But you believe me, that it's all very much true!"

"Alice, my dear girl, the marks on your arm, your adventurous enthusiasm, is all the proof I need."

I jumped out of my seat when we hit a bump in the road.

"London will never change, there are always potholes!" Mr. Ascot grumbled.

I looked out the window, and I smiled at the welcome sight of the tall oak trees flashing by the window as our carriage moved along the stone path. As beautiful and as welcome as they were, I couldn't help but feel my stomach knotting in fear.

I was dreading going home, to face my mother. I knew she wouldn't want me running off, and after a man no-less. Oh and Margaret, there are so many things to tell her! This was going to be much harder than I thought. Maybe if I just wrote them all a detailed letter. But I realized that would raise more questions than it would answer. Before I could fully make up my mind about what to do, Lord Ascot spoke.

"Well, it seems you mother is waiting for you Alice, and there is my boy!"

I looked out the window, and saw my mother, and Hamish. But I also saw a slightly burnt top hat with a peacock feather darting off to the side. I blinked, and then rubbed my eyes, flabbergasted. It couldn't be, no, there is no way, he is in Underland. Isn't he?

The buggy slowed down and stopped right out the front door; and I didn't wait for the driver to open the door, and ran full speed to Mother's tea party. Very un-lady like of me, but I had to know! I came to a halt, and felt my heart start to pound in joy as I gazed upon the party.

My mother sat beside Hamish, and across from her sat the stranger, who was without a doubt Tarrant! I felt my heart swell, and the palms of my hands get sweaty. He was here, in my world, did he come for me, or was he sent here for me? I dismissed those thoughts. 'Oh, who cares he's here!' Mother beams at me, and Tarrant stares at me for a full minute before finding his voice, speaking in that soft lisp I loved.

"Alice, this is such a wonderful surprise, I was told that you wouldn't be back until tomorrow night, but I'm so glad you're here now, as Alice, not the Alice, or the Champion, but as Alice, it's such a great, no, marvellous, spectacular-"

"TARRANT!" I launched myself into his arms, much to my Mother and Hamish's surprise. "Tarrant, I have missed you and everyone else so very much!"

I felt him embrace me in a warm hug. After a while. I knew I had to pull away, it would be highly improper if I stayed within his arms any longer. I reluctantly parted from him, wishing that we could do more than just hug. That thought made me blush and Tarrant gave me a wicked grin. I blushed harder, and searched my mind for a way to defuse the situation. 'Ah, got it.'

"Tarrant, your eyes, what a stunning green they are."

He blushed," Well, not as stunning as you dark brown endless eyes, why they are a wonderful brown, like tea, or chocolate, and they are also quite nice in your face, and I missed looking into them, and I missed talking to you, and everyone else missed you, though not as much as me, and Underland is doing so much better than it was, and Mirana is a wonderful Queen, and-"

"Hatter!" I laughed at his tirade, and he blushed.

"I'm fine, sorry."

I turned around to greet the other company, "Hamish, what a wonderful surprise to see you." Hamish nods at me in acknowledgment, still slightly gobsmacked by Tarrant's ramblings.

"Mother-"I speed walked to her, and embraced her in a firm hug. "I've missed you."

Mother embraced me just as tightly, speaking in a soft voice, "Not as much as I have, Alice."

I pulled back and looked into my mother's eyes, and I could see tears forming. I gently brushed them away with my thumb.

_**Sneak peak for Chapter Three-**__**this is the same message as last chapter's.**_

_**"**__**Margret, what happened to you?"**_

_**Tears fell from her porcelain face. "Lowell."**_


	3. Chapter three: Tears for tea

_**chapter three: tears fro tea**_

_**Helen's**__** POV:**_

I smiled to myself as I watched Tarrant and Alice hug. That display that my daughter just put on was shameless, improper, rude, and, I thought to myself, just like me and Charles. Oh, the things we did, why it would have given my own mother heart failure. I remember pulling my dress up to my knees and running bare foot into a stream with Charles. Why didn't I see that my darling daughter would never be happy with Hamish before? Hamish was not the right man for Alice.

This Mad Hatter on the other hand, why, he was everything Alice would ever need. He was slightly mad, he and Alice where already close friends, and as a result there would be nothing forced with these two! If only they would see it the way I do. Or maybe they do, and are too shy to admit it? Well then, it's my job as a mother, to give my daughter a push into the right direction.

A strong wind chilled the air around us, causing Alice to shiver.

"Alice are you cold?" Tarrant must have seen her shiver in the cold.

"Just a little chill, Tarrant what are you doing?"

I watched as he shrugged off his jacket, and handed it to Alice.

"Don't want you to get sick." Alice took the coat, wrapping it around her slim frame, and smiled gratefully at him.

"Tarrant, I-thank you."

She poked her arms through the long sleeves, and wrapped her arms around her waist, shivering against the wind.

"It is getting rather chilly, why don't we take our tea inside?"

Hamish smiled apologetically. "I would love to stay, but it's about time I took father home to mother. She hates it when we keep her waiting."

I nodded in acknowledgment. Yes, we all know not to keep Lady Ascot waiting. That lady could make your blood run cold with just a look into her eyes!

"Hamish, Mr. Ascot, we really must have you over again sometime, let me see you out."

I rose from the chair and started to walk away as they said their good byes to Alice and Tarrant.

"Alice, it was a pleasure, and Tarrant, it's great to finally have made your acquaintance, I've heard so much of you young man." Mr. Ascot grasped the young man's hand for a firm hand shake.

Alice was blushing fiercely; I wonder how much Mr. Ascot knows of this young man?

Hamish stuck his hand out, a large, friendly smile on his face. "Alice, it was great seeing you again, and Tarrant, I hope we will get to know each other even more." Tarrant nodded in agreement.

"Aye, I hope so as well, Hamish. Fairfa…I mean, goodbye."

"Boys you must hurry, you have a Lady waiting for you." I said, tapping my foot impatiently.

**Alice's**** POV:**

After both Ascot men left with my mother, I was finally alone with Hatter. I still had his jacket on. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, and my nostrils were filled with the scents of various teas and scones. I opened my eyes to see Tarrant smiling at me, his eyes a light lavender. He gave me a shy smile, and then spoke.

"Shall we bring the tea in for your mother?"

I blushed, nodding. "Let's."

Both Tarrant and I had our hands full of cups, pastries, sugar and cream, when I noticed we left the most important part of tea time on the table; the tea pot.

I went to reach for it, when my hand collided with Tarrant's hand, still bandaged. I blushed and pulled my hand from his.

"Sorry." I mumbled, trying hard to hid my voice in embarrassment, because, truth be told, I enjoyed it maybe more then I should have. He took my hand in his, gently rubbing the knuckles with a callused thumb. 'His hand is so warm', I thought. He looked into my eyes, and I gulped at the swirl of colors I could see deep within.

"You have no need to be sorry."

A single drop of rain fell from the gray clouds, and it landed on my check. Tarrant's eyes zoned in on it, and brushed it way with one of his free fingers. For a moment, we stood together in a frozen tableau, only to be brought back to Earth at the sound of the amused voice of Mother.

"Shall we have tea, or do you children wish to play outside?"

"Tea is great where ever you have it, but seeing that it is getting rather cold, why don't we journey inside?" Tarrant said, as he pulled his hand from my face.

I felt my check heat, and I so desperately wanted to touch the patch of hot flesh where Tarrant's hand just graced with his presence. I settled instead for simply giving him a winning smile. "Mr. Hightopp, would you be so kind as to escort me inside?"

He grinned and extended his arm. "I would be delighted, Miss Kingsleigh."

_Tarrant/ __Mad Hatter's POV_

"Wait, you're telling me, that you believe that Underland is real?"

Alice was quite shocked by her mother's remark a few moments ago, when she asked me when I planned to return to Underland. Alice's poor sweet little, well, not little, more like average sized head, twisting with so many emotions. Shock, amazement, awe, questioning, fear, stunned, sadness, why on earth would Alice be sad?

"Alice, I knew the moment that Tarrant came in the door."

Alice gaped at her Mother, still finding it hard to believe that she knew about Underland. "You knew, how?"

Helen laughed. "Alice, I may be old, but I know things."

"Being secretive are you now mother?" Alice asked, with an eyebrow raised. Helen smirked at her.

"Yes, now, Tarrant, you never did answer my question."

"Didn't I, how strange, well, you see, I can up here, to see is Alice, wanted-"

A small knock on the door interrupted him. Mrs. Kingsleigh started to rise from her chair, but I gently pushed her back down, smiling. "I'll go get it. Please, I insist, after you let me drink all this marvellous tea!"

Ms. Kingsleigh sat back down as I ran from the table, well, not ran…walked quite quickly.

I pulled the door open, and before me stood a very sad older version of Alice. "Yes?"

She gaped at me in shock. "Who the blazes are you?"

I stared right back. "I might ask you the same question."

There was a long silence, which was broken when Alice entered the parlour, staring wide eyed at the older woman.

"Margaret, is that you?"

"Alice!" this poor woman shoved past me and flung herself into Alice's arms, sobbing. Alice clung back, and they sank to the floor. After a bit, Alice pulled away and stared hard at a small bruise just under Margaret's left eye.

"Margaret, what happened?"

She swiped her eyes, growling in shame and rage. "Lowell, that sick bastard!"

"What did he do Margaret?"

"He had a lover, in _**our**_ bed, in my `only my husband gets to see` wear. I confronted him after the harlot left, and he did this to me! I ran out of the house, and I am never going back! That bastard! That foul, evil, self centered bastard!"

Alice hugged her tightly. "Oh Margret, don't you waste your tears on that foul man! Mother and I will think of something, I promise. Come and have some tea, you'll feel better."

As Alice led her sister away, I found myself thinking. This Lowell man cheated on his wife, in their own bed, no less! Why, if he had been in my clan, that would not be tolerated. If a male Hightopp cheated on his life-mate, he would be sentenced to wander Underland on his own, bearing a mark of shame. Nobody would ever look at him without knowing what he did. My anger was building up inside of me, and I felt my eyes turn red. I looked away from the two women, and my blazing red eyes landed on Mrs. Kingsleigh, and turned into a soft blue. She was looking like she had just seen her entire life ripped from her.

I decided that no matter what, I would make that slurvish bastard pay for hurting his wife.


	4. Chapter Four: A wine date

Chapter four: a wine date

Tarrant/mad hatter's p.o.v

I was once told as a young lad, that every man will know fear, and will feel pain, and every man will die. Loved or not, he will fall, for his country, or for his stupidity. Death was not something you could escape from. Maybe if things go well, Lowell will know as well. But death would seem too easy for a man like him, death would be his escape, where he can hide and cower, no, death will not come to him today.

This man will learn fear in its darkest form, nothing can change his fate, there is no place he can hide, and his pain will come at my hand.

"Alice, I am going for a walk, I won't be long."

Alice saw through my plan and whispered in my ear, "Hit him once over the head for me, and mother, and anything painful for Margaret."

"Don't you worry about that, I guarantee it will happen, one way or another."

Alice's p.o.v

Tarrant left about twenty minutes ago to deal with bastard that hurt my sister. Margaret cried endlessly into my dress; that was now soaked.

"I am never going back, I would rather be dragged to hell then to put up with another second with that vile monster!" her voice was laced with venom as she spoke of him.

"You will never have to; you can join me on my travels, to far off lands, and see the wonders of the world."

"Alice, that would be wonderful, but, I'm scared, what if her finds me, plus, I am not a traveler such as yourself."

"Well, Alice, I think you know where you can take your sister."

Both Margaret and I turn to face mother, what was she talking about?

"Oh don't give me that doe eyed look Alice, Wonderland is the only place to safely hide your sister."

How on earth could she know that wonderland is real?

Lowell's p.o.v

Caroline's soft hands knocked on my office door.

"Yes, what is it Caroline?"

Her blond head pocked in the door, and I could help but stare at her neck, a place I was just inspecting a few moments ago for a quick shag, and yes, I can see the bruises that my teeth made on her delicate flesh.

"Sir, there is a man here to see you, his name is Tarrant Hightopp."

"See him in Caroline."

I saw a man, at least six foot two, medium built walk into my office. He was dressed in bright vibrant colors of purple, green, and blue and yellow, he was like a walking piece of art. His top hat would be rather elegant if its sash wasn't draping over the side, and wasn't burnt to a crisp, and what was the point of the feather? He had a bright red bush of hair protruding from under that hat. His pale white skin made this man almost look sickly, ghost like even. But that's not what really caught my attention; it was his eyes, they were a bright orange when we walked in, slowly turning to a blood red, to a midnight black.

"Hello sir, how may I help you this fine evening? `

"Aye ahm doing fine, yeih may not be when aye hema don't with yeah."

_**Tarrant's POV**_

I felt a profound sense of morbid joy as I watched the low life piece of shukm in front of me sink down into his chair, his face pale with disbelief, shock, and terror. "Just what are you doing here? !"

I gave him a cold smile. "Me? I'm here on behalf o' one Margaret Manchester. I unnerstand that yer her low life pilger lickering shukm juggling barlom muck egg brimni worthless bastard 'usband. Tell me, Manchester, does it make ye proud to know that yer a cheating bastard?"

Manchester's mouth worked silently for several moments before he managed to blurt out a reply to me. "How dare you speak to me in that manner! I will thank you to turn yourself around and leave my office and this building at once, or I shall call the police!"

I gave a cold, cruel laugh. "I'm not goin' anywhere, Manchester, and I promise if ye try anything ye'll sorely regret it. Now," I walked over to the door and slowly shut it, then turned and faced him, a smile of pure evil on my face. "We need to have a nice, long talk."

I walked over to his desk, sitting in the chair across from him, a false friendly smile on my face, and let a bit of blood red seep into the raven black of my eyes. Manchester stared at me in horror, unable to turn away. "Now, I've not known Margaret for very long, but I am on very good terms with her sister, Alice, and therefore I consider Margaret to be under my protection. Where I come from, if a man was caught abusing or cheating on his life-mate, then there was a certain Ritual that he would undergo in the presence of his entire Clan. Would you care to hear what the Ritual consisted of?"

Manchester gaped. "I…"

"Good, then I'll tell you. First, he was paraded out to the Village Square naked and bound in ropes. Then, he was tied to a post that had been set up strictly for the Ritual. Next, his mate would come forward with a rope made of knotted silk and two strands of hair-one from his head and one from hers. Can you guess what happened next?"

Manchester shook his head.

"The abuser would get a taste of his own medicine-two lashes for every time he beat his mate. I've seen some get as few as three lashes. Then there was one piece of shukm that got so many they had to make six new ropes. Of course, if the man had also cheated on his wife, then there was another punishment, a quite painful one."

"Wha…?"

I showed my teeth in a malicious grin. "Well, for first timers they were merely given a potion that rendered them incapable of…relations for a month. Repeat offenders would be castrated. Oddly enough, we never had any repeat offenders in the Hightopp Clan. Now, you're probably wondering where I'm going with this. Here's my point, Manchester-if you ever come near Margaret again, you will not live to regret it. Good day to you."

I left the office, heading back for Alice and then, with luck, we would soon be leaving for Underland.


End file.
